Naruto: The Hidden Blade
by wei2vile
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is living off the streets until she came across a woman wearing white who knows more about her than she knows herself. She speaks of the old world and enemies that are older than the Sage of Six Paths who later became the Shinobi Villages.


I was cleaning my room the other day and came across a game I haven't played in a long time and made me think if I should by the other two games and play through the first one and then the other two.

And I must say, I was really hooked.

I'm only going to give this a small test run and see how this goes, I still need to finish playing through the first game and buy the other two.

Note, if you played the game, you'll notice a few changes, but bare with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed/

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where'd she go?" one civilian said as he took deep breathes.

"She couldn't have gone that far," another civilian said as they looked around ferociously.

"Let's go," one called and ran towards a random direction with the rest of the civilians following his lead.

The street has gone quiet, so quiet that the Anbu that was following the mob began following the mob when he made sure that the girl that the mob was following was not near and began his search to find the girl himself to harm the girl.

Once the Anbu disappeared, a young 5 year old girl with blonde short hair, sparkling blue eyes, and wearing baggy clothes that looked like they should be on a 10 year old, peaked out of the shadow ally she was hiding and looked around.

She sighed in relief when she sensed no one nearby. With no one nearby, she didn't risk it and went back into the ally. Her head turned when she saw a white hoody sweater in a garbage bin. The sweater doesn't have any dirt on it nor does it have any torn marks on it.

"This will do," she took the sweater out of the garbage bin and put it on. The sweater fit snug against her small frame and it doesn't have that garbage smell on it, which she is thankful for.

With the sweater on, she put the hood on and walked out of the ally.

Konoha Front Gate

Two figures were casually walking into Konoha with no care in the world.

"Can I help you two?" a chunin guard asked behind the post gaining the two women in white.

One is wearing what looks like a white trench coat that looks like a doctor coat with golden kanji on the back saying Shiroi Akuma, white baggy pants, and white sandals, and has long brown red hair tied in a ponytail tied to her left side. This woman just screams Banchou all over her and yet she has this calm nature about her.

The other one is also wearing white as well, but a white tracksuit that hugs around her curves, she has short silver white hair and lazy red eyes, and she has this laziness about her.

"Yes, in a matter of fact," the woman with the trench coat said as she walked towards the guard post and motioned for a handshake with her left hand.

The guard leaned in towards the woman, who has this playful smile, which turned down right evil.

With a quick fluid motion, she swiftly moved her left hand and hit the chunin's neck, who recoiled back into his seat with his hands holding his neck as he struggled for breath as blood began to seep down into his neck and into his lungs, drowning him in his own blood. The chunin gave a final gurgle not able to get fresh air in his lungs and he finally drowned in his own blood and collapsed into his chair which made him look like he is slacking on the job, and no blood in sight. A prefect kill.

"Was that necessary?" the white haired woman asked who looked unamused at the feat.

"He wasn't an innocent," the woman who killed the chunin said as the other shook her head and both continued on their path into Konoha.

Somewhere in Konoha

She should be hiding in some hole in the ground to hide from the villagers, and yet she is walking amongst the villagers. They didn't recognise her with a hood over her head and wearing white.

The shinobi and villagers wouldn't be able to recognise her.

She's been walking with the villagers and she couldn't help but do some pick pocketing from the villagers, even now she is currently pick pocketing from the villagers. It was the only way she can get some money and survive. Heck she stole some food from some food stands and got away with it, if the Anbu that is following her doesn't report her, which is why she doesn't trust the Anbu.

Taking a peak ahead, she couldn't help but sigh when she saw most of the people giving off this red aura.

Shaking her head, she can see that everything went back to normal. She couldn't explain why that always happens, sometimes she would see people with auras of red, which she summarized as people who will try to harm her, and in a very rare occasion, blue, who happens to be an Anbu with a neko mask, the two at the ramen stand, and that crazy chick with the kunais and dango. Everyone else is mostly red and very few don't have any colours at all, which she guessed are civilians.

She doesn't know why this is happening, but she is sure of one thing.

Hiding in plain sight is very useful.

Looking up ahead, and her eyes are showing auras again, and she saw a woman in a white doctor coat with the colour of blue aura about her. She lost sight of her as a crowd of villagers walked in front of the woman who disappeared from her view when the villagers passed by her.

Thinking that she is hallucinating, she walked away and continued to walk in plain sight while avoiding kids that would tell their parents about her being _the_ girl.

Somewhere in Konoha

"The place is corrupted to the core. The Hokage is making the girl suffer and is not honouring the Yondaime's wishes. He may speak of peace, but the man is speaking of enslavement by making the people weaker through his view of peace. Danzo is thinking of the same thing, but making the people loyal only to him," a man said to the woman wearing a white tracksuit.

"Just like everywhere else," the woman with the white doctor coat said walking into the room.

"Thou, this Sandaime is subtle about it," the other woman said as the old man nodded in agreement. "Did you meet her Akuma?" the woman with the jumpsuit asked the woman known as Akuma.

"Oh, yes I did Gouma. She is very perspective of the Creed," Akuma said to the now intrigued woman.

"Which one?" she asked making Akuma smile at her curiosity.

"Always be discreet," Akuma said as the other woman nodded.

"Are you going to get her out of the village?" the old man asked the two who somewhat nodded.

"Not right now, we still need to make contact with the Neko," Akuma said as she looked around the room. "This is some safe house, I had to pull the fridge open and close it on my way in," she said as she looked at what looks like a map of Konoha.

"No one would suspect a ramen stand being a safe house," the old man said to the two. "Would you two like a bowl of ramen, my daughter can wo…" he was cut off when he heard the fridge door open and some rummaging was heard.

"Would you like the usual Naruto-chan," the three heard from the other side of the wall showing two girls at the stand.

"I see that the wall is one sided," Gouma said as the old man nodded.

"Yes, we can hear what's on the outside, but no one can hear what's going on inside. The same can be said about the window," he moved to the wall and pulled down a board showing a window with a view of the kitchen with the entranced closed for the day. Both saw the girl that they came to the village to bring back home and they can see her looking at the mirror with calculating eyes. She then looked over to the fridge and she too gave it a calculating look but shrugged it off completely not sure why those things are white.

"That your daughter?" Gouma asked as she watched the two girls interact with each other.

"Yes, she shows great potential to become an assassin, but she won't become an assassin if she stays here," the old man said to the two as Akuma was thinking it through.

"You want us to take her back home as well," Akuma said to the old man who nodded.

"Ayame would be much safer away from this village, and so will Naruto," the old man said as they all watched Naruto ate her meal of the day with a hood over her head. "She shows signs of unconsciously using Washi Vijon and she is unconsciously following the Creed," he said to the two who nodded as well.

"If she shows these two signs, she will most likely show the third sign," Akuma said to Gouma who shrugged her shoulder and turned to the bed in the room and laid down before falling asleep."No, there is no need for you to go Gouma," she said as if she is having an argument with Gouma if she wanted to go see the girl. "I'll go, just lay on that bed while I go apply the Animus and contact Neko," she said to herself as the sound of snores echoed in the small room.

With Naruto

After her 'healthy' supper, she continued back to her safe house she constructed. It was an abandoned building with no entries, the only way to enter is by moving a garbage bin with wheels aside and back to get inside. The doors and windows are all boarded up to keep people out, and has power if Naruto turns it back on and made sure that no light can be seen from the inside.

It's a perfect place for her to hide from the shinobi of the village. She made sure that she wasn't followed by the Anbu, because they answer to the Hokage who always appears red to her when her eyes start acting up. The old man says things to her to make her feel safe, but she can tell that he is speaking half truths, and so she stopped believing the Hokage. If she can't trust the Hokage, who said he will keep her safe which is a lie, then who is she going to trust?

With a quick sleight of hand, she had a knife in her hand and thrown it into the shadows.

No sound was heard. No sound of the knife embedding itself into the wall, no sounds of flesh, no sound whatsoever.

Then her eyes began acting up and she saw blue aura in the shadows that is shaped as a woman who is holding her hand out where she thrown her knife at.

"I see you are having problems with your bloodline," the woman said as she walked out of the shadows and showed herself to Naruto. "This is yours," she held the knife Naruto thrown at her and began flipping it and spinning it in her hands with expertise that Naruto can only dream of. "The balance is a bit off, light, a bit dull, and is very chipped," she said as she held the knife out to Naruto who carefully took it back. "Now this," she pulled out what looks like a kunai, but is paper thin, no handle or grip, a bit narrower and has a small hole at the blunt end, "is a knife," she held the knife out to Naruto who carefully took the knife.

The knife she is holding had to be carefully held because she couldn't grip it or else she would cut up her hand. She had to hold it like a card and keep the blunt end at the joint of her thumb and hand.

"Not bad, but you need work," the woman said as Naruto pocket the knife not caring that it belonged to the woman in front of her. "Yeah, you um, keep it, _I should really stop people from walking all over me_" she thought as she looked around the room and can see that the girl in front of her only has the essentials she needed to survive.

"Who are you?" Naruto finally asked as she moved over to her water heater and began healing up some water for some ramen.

"I'm the Shiroi Akuma," she said dramatically while Naruto just uh huh to her while pouring some hot water into a ramen bowl and began her 3 minute wait. "Oh come on, can you at least be impressed," she whined while Naruto just ignored her with a 'uh huh' and continued on with her wait. "Fine just call me Akuma for now. Tell me, what do you know about the Creed?" she asked Naruto who shrugged her shoulder at the question. "Nothing huh, then tell me, why are you walking in plain sight knowing full well that the villagers are trying to kill you?" she asked making Naruto flinched from that question.

Akuma watched the girl stand over her ramen thinking of what to do. She can really tell that the girl is having trouble about the fact that the village is trying to kill and break her, but she doesn't know why she keeps denying it until she walked to the girl and raised her sweater showing a crude seal written on her back.

"I see why you are having trouble thinking bad things about the village, thou I can tell that you are thinking bad things about its shinobi," Akuma said as she ran her finger across the seal, making Naruto shiver at the touch. "The seal is crude in nature and if done properly, you would have become a simpleminded slave, but," she said as she positioned her left hand over the seal as if she is going to claw at it, "It's against your Creed to follow such a thing," she said before she stabbed her hand around the seal and into Naruto's skin, making her bite her lip from screaming in pain.

Akuma concentrated hard knowing that if she screwed up, she would most likely do some damage to the seal that is keeping Kyubi at bay. She heard of its previous container who ran away from home during the fall of Whirlpool to escape and joined a village that she thought would help her, and look where that got her. She died fighting the escaped Kyubi during the child birth with her daughter used as its container and later on hated for being what her mother was once was. That woman was delusional, she thought that the world is all fight and win the war and the world will be at peace, the world doesn't work like that.

As long as the shinobi village still operates, there will always be war.

It's funny actually, the Creed actually cherished the container, treated and trained as an equal, and kept her as a secret, but this village outright knows about her being a container and completely did the opposite of what their savoir has wished for.

"_This is what happened when the Templar's plans partially come into fruition. It destroyed the old world along with majority of us with only a few of them left in the world to pick up the pieces,"_ Akuma thought as she finished taking off the seal off the girl. "It is essential that everyone knows the sealing arts, and Uzumakis are known to be the best," she said to the exhausted girl who looked tired and ready to fall asleep and indeed she fell asleep.

Akuma caught the girl before she would fall so she wouldn't hurt herself. Taking the girl to her bed, she can see that the futon she is using is really old, but durable enough to sleep in, yet, everything in the room are essentials that are needed to survive on her own.

"You weren't followed?" she turned to shadows as an Anbu member with a Neko mask walked out of the shadows.

"No, the Hokage is getting suspicious with Naruto disappearing, she will not last another day in this village," she said to Akuma who sighed and rubbed her head.

"I guess I will have to wait in using the Animus and must get her into a safe house," Akuma thought as she held Naruto in her arms bridal style. "You coming?" she asked Neko who shook her head.

"No, I will stay here to keep track of this village along with the Cook. I sent the Viper to the safe house along with the Assistant for extraction, the Assistant will lead you towards an escape route," Neko said to Akuma before disappearing into the shadows.

"Looks like I have my work cut out," she said as she too entered the shadows and disappeared from the world.

Next Day

They have her surrounded, her apprentices have either escaped or are dead, but she doesn't care right now. All she can think of is taking as many of them down with her or survive the fight.

Right now, she has her katana, throwing knives, hidden blades on both arms, and a few number of shurikens. If she plans this right, she can take them all down before the reinforcements will arrive and escape, if she survives that is.

One moved in behind her to stab her in the back, but she sidestepped it, spin, cut off his hand, spin again to parry a sword that was meant for her spine and position the stab into stabbing his ally, and slice the side of his neck open to kill him. Two down, she used one of the still up enemy to use as a shield from a barrage of shurikens, and thrown her own volley at her attackers and taken a few of them down. Her enemy started using the big guns, Ninjutsu. She didn't waste her chakra like her enemies are doing, instead she used it to increase her speed and wavier around their attacks to hit their own and get in close. She got in close enough to impale one enemy in the heart, but was caught by his grip that held her in place. She was unable to move from an advancing enemy that is ready to stab her and use the opportunity that was given to him to kill her. She pulled a throwing knife in hand and thrown it at the lunging enemy and earned a cry in pain and a loud thud.

With him dead, she pulled another knife and cut the man's hand off to release herself from his death grip. There was only one left and she used the dead enemies body like a rock and thrown his carcass at the enemy and followed suit. The enemy kicked the body back at her and she used the body as a springboard and jumped up and above her last enemy. With a flick of a wrist, a long 10 inch blade appeared from her wrist and she landed on top of her enemy before she stabbed him in the neck. With that done, she got off the body and flicked her blade away and looked amongst her enemies bodies.

"Did you really think you can take on the Akehime," she said before she turned around from the fight and was greeted by an unknown woman.

"Hey, it's time to wake up."

Naruto blinked and sprang into action as she lunged at the woman and stabbed her wrist at the woman's neck, but was greeted with an amused look.

"As I recall, you don't have a hidden blade," the woman said as she grabbed Naruto's hand away from her neck and sat up with Naruto on her lap. "Good move by the way," she said as she rubbed her neck. "Just add a bit more pressure to the neck and you can kill your target without resorting to the blade," she offered some advice while Naruto just eyed her more closely.

"What was that just now?" she asked the woman who she finally recognised as Akuma from last night.

"I believe you are talking about the third sign," she said confusing Naruto. "There are three signs in the Sisterhood bloodline. The first is the Creed you follow, it specifically states that to never slay those of the innocents, be discreet, and never compromise the Sisterhood," she held up her left hand with her ring finger pulled down and memories of someone's life that isn't her own appeared in the forefront of her mind.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Naruto said as Akuma nodded and lowered her hand.

"The second sign is the Washi Vijon, it's a bloodline, or dojutsu is what the shinobi world calls it since there are not many descendants of the old world. The Washi Vijon allows you to see people's intentions and in some ways, see hidden passageways," she said while Naruto finally understood while she sees people coloured differently. "The Third sign is what we call the Bleeding Effect. Just a while ago you experienced an ancestor's point of view. Sooner or later you will be taking some characteristics from that person, or you might end up turning into that person, or worst case scenario, you will end up breaking down from having a split personality or a mental breakdown," she told Naruto who had a thoughtful expression.

"What happen to my ramen?" she asked Akuma who face faulted to the floor and gave a groan.

"It went soggy hours ago ok!" she shouted at Naruto and gave her a slap to the head. "Jeez, why don't you take this seriously," she whined and open the sliding window to let in some sunlight. "There aren't that many of us left out there, you are one of the last members of the Uzumakis," Akuma said to Naruto who looked out the window and can clearly see that she is no longer in Konoha.

"Is Akuma your real name?" Naruto asked the woman who shook her head.

"No, Shiroi Akuma is my codename, we keep our real names hidden, heck I don't even remember my original name, it was lost amongst my ancestors. You could know me for the rest of your life and know me as Shiroi Akuma," she said to Naruto who nodded and gave a smile. "Why you ask?" she asked her who gave a tired sigh.

"I saw a woman killing some shinobi and calling herself Akehime," she said to Akuma who thought about it and snapped her fingers figuring out who she is referring to.

"That would be Uzumaki Ranko, she is your ancestor and she is one of the founders of the Sisterhood. She died of old age and she slaughter many shinobi in her time and was feared long before the Clan Wars started. You can say that she was actually a true shinobi, not these sad excuses of shinobi who are looking for glory today," she said to Naruto who nodded.

"Are there more like me?" Naruto asked Akuma who nodded.

"We're all spread out and are keeping a low profile. We use to live in a small country called Whirlpool. The remnants of the Templars figured out that we were using Whirlpool as a base. They orchestrated the destruction of Whirlpool and other small villages that were used as sanctuaries. Majority of us escaped and spread out across the countries, we made many safe houses and sanctuaries for us to stay hidden," Akuma said as she leaned against the wall. "I was born in one of the sanctuaries and trained from birth to be an Assassin. One of my ancestors was also a founding mother of the Sisterhood and she died fighting against an army of shinobi, thou she died saving many of her sisters and earned a victory against the enemy," she said to Naruto who had a thoughtful expression.

"Who is the enemy?" Naruto asked as Akuma laughed at the question.

"Why, every shinobi village of course," she laughed as Naruto looked confused. "Our original enemies were once called Templars, and after they accomplished their goal in decreasing the human population into manageable numbers, thou they too were killed in the result, they began picking up the pieces. The world was set back into the stone ages and they knew that they wouldn't be able to control the world with what they got. Then he came, the Sage of Six Paths, he created the idea of chakra and later the Shinobi Era started. But what this current age doesn't know about is that the Shinobi are actually remnants of Templars. With the wars going on, they split into clans and began to fight amongst each other for control, thus began the Clan Wars. Then the village system started and you know how that ended up, it just grouped different clans together to form bigger wars, and they somewhat accomplished their goal. They now have control over the people with the Kage as their leader," Akuma told Naruto who nodded at this.

"What about the Uzumaki Clan?" she asked Akuma who grinned at her.

"This is when the Creed comes in. There were some who survived the end of the world, thou they were few in numbers, very few. They saw how the world is changing and they too have continued on with the change, but they left knowledge of the old world while the Templars sought out to erase the past. With knowledge of the old world, we were able to construct the Animus," she smirked and held out a jar of black ink and a brush. "Through seals, this allows us descendants of the old world to live through our ancestor's life and experience what they experience, but only if our subconscious allows it, below even that, in the subconscious domain, lies apart of us that we aren't ready to access, so we will have to take this slowly," she motioned for Naruto to lie on the futon she was once on.

She was still confused with this whole thing about old world and the shinobi villages wanting to take control of the world, it just seems a huge load of bull. Deciding to amuse the woman, she lied down on the bed and she started applying a seal over her head.

"We will only make a connection for you to synchronise with your Ancestor, Uzumaki Ranko, for now ok," she said as she put her brush and ink away while Naruto looked a bit worried. "Hey don't worry, I went through this with 3 of my ancestors and I came out fine, thou I think I am now into woman after I went through Nanoha's life," she muttered to herself as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, there are two other girls going through the same thing next door and the side effects will wear off in time," she said as she started doing some hand seals completely ignoring the shocked expression on Naruto's face when she heard side effects and she didn't tell her what they were.

"**Assassin's Creed Secret Art: Animus"**

To be Continued

Washi Vijon – Eagle Vision

Akehime – Bloody Princess

Shiroi Akuma – White Devil

Gouma – Conquering the Devil

* * *

And there it is, a small chapter in my opinion, but enough to get the story running. From what I gathered in this chapter, there will be many OC characters and CO characters.

Just so you know, I won't be able to do much, since I'm going back to college and my time will be taken up doing all kinds of stuff from homework to playing games, so bare with me. This Chapter took me 8 hours to write and to think up the settings to the story, I also had to proofread it and so on. Thou I had to admit, it took me less time than I thought to write a chapter this long. It would take me a few days to write something double this length, if I am inspired to write.

I'm probably stop writing this when I'm caught in a snag during the story.

So Review and let me know If I should even bother with writing this.

Why I wrote this? Well, it just hit me and I checked, there aren't that many Assassin's Creed CrossOvers with Naruto, and I got interested with this idea.

Well, till then.


End file.
